1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electricity and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting and cooling capacitors.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are several types of apparatuses used for the conduction cooling of a capacitor. One specific application for conduction cooled capacitors is for inductive heating applications. Typically, a conduction cooled capacitor is in a form of a parallelogram which represents their usual form, cooling is performed on the largest faces. These faces are located an the opposite sides of the capacitor. The cooling means for the copper plates used as collectors result in large overall dimensions when several banks are connected in series or in parallel. When several capacitors are paralleled between two plates, replacing one capacitor requires the dismantling of the entire bank.
French patent application 92/02329 filed Feb. 26,1992 (PCT Intrational Publication WO 93/17439) shows a capacitor being cooled by two cooling fins contacting two bus bars. The two fins provide electrical conductors and capacitor cooling means. This type of capacitor straddles two metal bars which are used both to cool the capacitors and to collect the current which they deliver.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar which reduces the overall dimensions and weight of the capacitor bank.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar which provides a major part of a capacitor face unto the bus bar for improving the cooling of the capacitor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar which dominates the thermal barrier formed by the fins of the prior art thus improving the cooling of the capacitor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar wherein the capacitors are directly bolted to the cooling bars.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar wherein the assembly and removal of the capacitor from the bus bars become extremely easy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar wherein capacitor elements may be removed or added without any intervention being required on the remainder of the bank.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar with a reduced overall dimension.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for connecting a capacitor between a first and a second bus bar which is compatible with the system described in French Parent 95/03586 filed Mar. 23, 1995 (PCT International Publication WO 96/29714).
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.